Fate Holy War
by Author of Tales
Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War had an enormous impact on the Fifth War. A change to one means a change to both.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Type- Moon universe. **

**AN: So I have read many fanfics with different Servants in both the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War. Among them being, Nerve Damage, Want and Need, and Fate Retold all stand out. But I got to thinking; the Fourth Grail War had an immense impact on the Fifth, with Kirei, Gilgamesh, Kiritsugu, and many more. So the premise of this story is to ask, with a different Fourth War, how badly would the Fifth be changed? This is a one- shot. So if you want to continue it tell me.**

**P.S. This is my first Fanfic, please Review.**

**Noble Phantasm= **Noble Phantasm

Chapter 1:

_"Tell me Kirei Kotomine, what is it that you want in life? You say you want to be normal, you want to discover what saved the Master of Saber from being empty? But I have seen many like you before. Demons, those who find pleasure in giving other pain. They revel in it. Do you want to be made normal? To feel like the rest of humanity does?"_

_Kirei silently watched the Servant before him. Finally, he opened his mouth and replied, "My wife killed herself and I did not feel saddened. I wished that I could have killed her myself, Archer. I am a monster."_

_Both realized the question wasn't answered._

_The Servant of the Bow sighed and stroked his beard. He said, "Most would consider you a monster for enjoying the misery of others. I, on the other hand, pity you."_

_The Archer than looked outside the window and said, "It is almost time for me to go, to have my show down with Lancer."_

_Kirei looked outside at the sunset. He asked, "Can you beat the King of Heroes?"_

_The Archer snorted and said, "I have defeated stronger foes than him. That arrogant fool doesn't seem to realize that a well placed Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm of even the weakest hero can defeat even a holder of an Anti- World Phantasm. And I am definitely not among the weakest heroes."_

_Archer sighed and said, "I will use my greatest Noble Phantasms on that arrogant King and remove him from this war. But I have one more thing to do before that battle."_

_Kirei looked back at Archer only to find the man standing up holding his bow with an arrow pointed directly at Kirei's chest._

_Archer said, "You may not have asked for this, but I will give it anyway. If you survive, this is your salvation, Kirei Kotomine. I will fulfill your wish. This arrow is the Manavastra. One of it's abilities is to inspire humane traits in any creature, no matter how evil. Enjoy your new life, Kirei"_

_The Archer drew back his bow and fired the arrow._

**_"MANAVASTRA"_**

_Fate/Holy war- Page Break-_

Ten years had passed since the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War. After waking up under the care of the Tohsaka family after being shot by Archer, Kirei experienced his first real human emotion, hope.

It was hope for a good future, one filled with appreciating all that he had missed in life. He would think about his dead wife without the added taint of wishing that he was the one who killed her. He would spend time with his daughter and actually love her. He would be human.

Ten years later, Kirei Kotomine stared at the boy in front of him, the adopted son of his old enemy. The winner of the Fourth Holy Grail War and Kirei's old foe, Kiritsugu Emiya, died before he could wish on the Holy Grail. The unused power of the Fourth Grail War had been stored allowing for the next War to start forty years early.

The last war was terrible causing too many deaths for no gain. Once Kirei saw the command seals of this latest war appear on his daughter's hands, he had once again lost hope. But there was a chance, a chance for his daughter's survival, a chance that came in the form of the boy in front of him.

Shirou Emiya was nothing like his adoptive father, Kirei mused. He was definitely much more idealistic than his father and much less skilled. But there was something in the boy, some steel that instantly made him curious of what exactly the potential of Shirou Emiya was.

"So tell me, Shirou Emiya, why do you wish to fight?"

"I…I want to prevent deaths of innocents. I want to prevent a second Shinto fire."

_Fate/Holy war- Page Break-_

_The toga- clad Servant crashed into a building. He groaned and tried to pull himself up. In front of him, an ugly man, wearing armor came walking towards him._

_"Foolish, Assassin. Very Foolish." _

_The robed man finally managed to pull himself up and pulled a dagger out a Roman Pugio. Holding it ready, he waited for the Servant to come._

_"I am not dead yet, Rider." _

_Rider snorted. "Is that tiny blade your Noble Phantasm? … Don't answer that. My Master ordered me to just find out about your identity and that's it. He has a flawless strategy apparently, one that hinges own knowing your identity. But I don't care. I'll just kill you and take my chances with his anger."_

_Assassin's face contorted with rage. "Treat me like a threat, you ugly dog!"_

_He charged screaming, __**"Ides of March: Rage of the Republic!"**_

_His dagger glowed and thirty three blades surrounded Rider and embedded themselves in his chest and back before Rider could react._

_Assassin smirked, "Do you like it? My Noble Phantasm is the representation of my actions for the Roman People, to set them free from the tyranny of Ceaser. History has it recorded of sixty assassins. There was actually only one."_

_"You … are Marcus Junius Brutus?"_

_Assassin nodded. "Yes."_

_Rider struggled to move and get up._

_Assassin noticed this and smirked. "Don't bother. You must be a king. The Ides of March are especially fatal to those who are royalty, as Ceaser tried to make himself. You will probably die in less than five minutes."_

_Rider smirked and said, "That … will be … enough time."_

_Assassin looked down at the struggling Rider and became instantly wary at the cunning look in the Rider's eyes._

_Rider said, "Just so you know, you … gave me all the information I required and … more vital information about your Noble Phantasm. Now I must take my leave. __**Descent into the Underworld."**_

_The ground cracked and gave way and Rider fell into the pit, which then proceeded to spit out hellish flames. Assassin cursed and proceeded to enter his astral form. He watched the hellish flames consume the building the pit was next to. The fire continued to spread from building to building, engulfing block after block. Assassin watched as the Shinto Region of Fuyuki City was turned to ash by the cursed flames of the underworld._

_Assassin watched in his spirit form as a dark haired man and the white haired Master of Saber ran into the flames, desperately looking for something. Just after them, Saber ran into the flames herself followed by almost all the other Servants and Masters, all with the same intent, to save as many lives as possible._

_ 'Interesting,' Assassin mused, before reforming himself before to help pull innocents from the fire himself._

_Fate/Holy war- Page Break-_

Shirou grimaced as he remembered the final days of the Holy Grail War. He had lost both of his birth parents to the Shinto Fire. He could stop much of the deaths as a Master. The total death count of the Shinto Fire was lower than it could have been, but it was still too high.

"I…I want to prevent deaths of innocents. I want to prevent a second Shinto fire."

"But can you stop it, Emiya? How will you prevent too much damage from occurring in a battle between people out of your league?"

_Fate/Holy war- Page Break-_

_Assassin stared at the still form of the now dead Caster. He watched the Witch of Betrayal fade away with an impassive expression before turning away. As he started to walk away from the Ryuudouji Temple, he saw a young, red-haired boy hiding behind one of the broken pieces of rubble left from his fight with Caster. He sighed and pulled out his dagger._

_"I am sorry, child, but you have seen too much, I am going to have to kill you now."_

_Assassin started to walk toward the young boy when he felt the presence of another Servant._

_"Stop Assassin, do not take another step towards the child."_

_Assassin stopped._

_"Berserker, we are not allowed to let non- magi know of this War."_

_"Nevertheless, I will not let you lay a finger of that innocent child."_

_Assassin's smile got dangerously sharp._

_"Oh, Attlila the Hun cares about innocent children? How about the innocent children of Rome that you attacked?"_

_Berserker drew his sword._

_"Fight me Roman, I will kill you like I killed your people." _

_"With Pleasure."_

_Assassin turned and charged at Berserker. Berserker blocked the first strike of Assassin's dagger and dodged the second one. Assassin jumped back and yelled __**"Ides of March: Rage of the Republic!" **_

_Berserker swung his sword in a wide arc, blocking the daggers that materialized in the front of him, only to be hit by the daggers in the back. He growled in pain but then called out, "__**Sword of Mars."**_

_Berserker's armor turned red and his entire body grew larger and more menacing. _

_"The __**Sword of Mars**__ gives me all the fighting skills of its original wielder, your War God and his counterpart Ares. You stand no chance against one of your own gods."_

_Berserker than charged at Assassin; he swung his sword at much faster speeds than those Assassin could move at. Assassin did not dodge even one strike before the __**Sword of Mars**__ removed his head from his body._

_As Assassin faded away, Berserker heard mocking applause coming from the top of the temple._

_He looked up and saw the Golden Servant, Gilgamesh. The King of Heroes smirked as he watched Berserker point his sword towards him._

_"Are you here to kill me Lancer?"_

_Lancer became angry. "Mongrel! Who gave you the right to address the King so familiarly?"_

_Behind Lancer, the __**Gate of Babylon **__opened. Hundreds of Noble Phantasms aimed themselves at the Hun and then all the weapons were released. Berserker, in a display of godly speed, blocked each Noble Phantasm._

_Berserker said, "It would take more than a barrage of weapons to defeat the God of War, Mars. Try and take me seriously."_

_More gates opened up behind Gilgamesh and released another barrage of weapons at the Berserker. _

_Again, the wielder of the sword of the War god blocked the barrage of weapons. But this time the blade of Ares cracked and shattered._

_Gilgamesh smirked and dispelled all the discarded weapons before opening a single gate and removing a blood red spear. He hefted the spear and aimed it toward his opponent._

_"Let's see you try to block __**Gae Bolg**__, the spear that will always pierce the heart."_

_Attila the Hun closed his eyes and waited for the spear to be thrown. He waited for the blow, but it never came. He heard a clattering sound and opened his eyes._

_Gilgamesh stared at his hand, where an arrow had pierced through his flesh, bursting with rage. He had been forced to drop the spear. Someone had forced the King to drop the Spear. Someone dared to force the king to do something against his will. He turned to where the arrow had been shot from. He saw an old but muscular Indian man, who had a quiver and bow on his back, covered with silver armor few buildings over. It was Archer._

_Archer said, "Berserker, your master is lying in the Fuyuki Church with an arrow in his chest. Go save his life. I will handle Lancer."_

_Lancer said, "Oh, you think you can handle the King of Heroes?"_

_Archer said, "I have defeated hundreds of Heroes when I was alive. I have dueled against gods and have smacked around Kings just as arrogant as you for hundreds of years. Do not underestimate me, child. "_

_Lancer smirked and the __**Gate of Babylon**__ opened again with a few hundred weapons pointed at Archer. Again, hundreds of weapons were fired from the gate._

_Archer pulled out an arrow from the quiver on his back and loaded it on his bow. He then fired it yelling, "__**Narayanastra!"**_

_The arrow only flew about three feet before stopping still. Hundreds of Celestial Arrows shimmered into existence and launched themselves at the volley of Noble Phantasms. Both volleys collided with another, destroying both. But another volley of arrows created by the __**Narayanastra**__ appeared and shot at Lancer. Lancer set another volley of weapons to counter the __**Narayanastra**__. Volley after Volley crashed against each other, creating piles of useless weapons scattered all over the floor of the temple. _

_Gilgamesh seethed and opened his hand and grabbed out his peerless treasure from the gate. No matter what weapons he used, he could not stop the arrows. But he had not used all of his options yet._

_As another shower of arrows raced towards him, __**Ea's**__ barrel started to rotate faster and faster. But before it could call upon powers beyond this world, a beam of searing fire struck the Sword of Rupture and __**Ea**__ shattered._

_Gilgameh widened. He looked at Archer an saw him put down his bow. He had seen Archer place the arrow on the bow and pull back the string, but he had not seen the arrow move. Just how fast was that arrow?_

_Before the volley could hit him, Girlgamesh let loose another volley of weapons from his gates._

_Giglamesh screamed in anger. "How is this possible? How are you stopping all my attacks?"_

_Archer smirked and said, "In India, most of the weapons Heroes fought with were called Astras. These are the Divine Mysteries, crystallized parts of the Divine Spirits' powers. Above all other Astras are the three arrows of the Hindu Trinity. One, the __**Bramhastra**__, The Arrow that Undoes Creation. This arrow is can destroy a country if needed. This arrow is meant to destroy multiple targets. It's power is to destroy anything that has ever been created."_

_An arrow materialized in Archer's empty hand._

_"The second arrow is the __**Pashupatastra**__. That is the arrow I used to destroy your sword. That arrow is the fastest arrow in existence. It can strike down any target in existence as long as it is The Arrow that Brings About Destruction. This arrow's power is to not be stopped as Destruction is always fated to come. And finally, the __**Narayanastra**__, the arrow I just used on you. It is the archetype for anti- army noble phantasms. It calls upon Heavenly Arrows that are always stronger and faster then the target and his weapons. The first volley matched your first attack. The second were stronger. The third even more. This battle was finished the moment I let this phantasm go. You lost the moment I called upon powers stronger than both of us. You may be more powerful than me. But this arrow is more powerful than you."_

_"But there is a way to escape the wrath of the Narayanastra. Lord Narayana is known to be merciful of the trinity. To escape the arrow, all you have to do is surrender. So to live, Lancer, just bow down."_

_Gilgamesh clenched his teeth. His gate was almost empty now and his only chance of survival had been destroyed. Now another volley appeared and he did not have enough weapons to stop it. He had no other choice. _

_In an action that took extreme effort, Gilgamesh curbed the Ego that could surpass All the Evils of The World and kneeled on one knee with his bowed before the arrows. He waited for the latest volley to peirce him. When no volley came, he looked up and saw nothing. The __**Narayanastra**__ had disappeared. But in it's place was Archer, with the arrow from before pointed towards the King._

_"A commendable effort, Lancer, to curb an Ego that has never been curbed before. But where the __**Narayanastra**__ was merciful, I am not. __**Bramhastra**__."_

_The King of Heroes died kneeling._

_Fate/Holy war- Page Break-_

Kirei watched as he saw the boy in front of him hold out his hand. The boy activated his circuits and then Projected the **Sword of Mars. **

"I can match them because I have their weapons. Father put the sheath of last war's Saber into me in order to save me from the cursed flames of the last war. Because of that my Origin changed to Sword. And because my element is also Sword, I can do something simple but powerful. I can use Gradiation Air in order to Project Noble Phantasms. I will stop this War from going too far by helping my Servant end the war as quickly as possible."

Kirei, smiled an honest smile, something that would have been impossible if it weren't for the last Archer. This boy could do it. He could end an incredibly destructive war just after it started and he could prevent his daughter's death. Kirei's smile grew even bigger when he realized the truth; Kotomine Kirei could feel hope once again.

**Author's note:**

**So yeah, this is my first fanfiction. Type- Moon is hard to write for. I hope it came out okay. Please give constructive criticism. That would be much obliged. **

**Yeah so the fourth war Servants are**

**Lancer: Gilgamesh**

**Saber: King Arturia I did mention her once or twice, not that present but it's there**

**Assassin: Brutus **

**Berserker: Attila the Hun**

**Caster: Medea**

**Rider: Oddesyus (probably spelt that wrong.)**

**I think I explained each Noble Phantasm I used except for Descent into the Underworld. In the Odyssey, he goes down into the underworld and retuns. That's pretty much it.**

**Archer: Bhishma**

**The only one most people shouldn't know is Bhishma. He is an Indian Archer who is a titan at war. He wields weapons that are anti Army and anti- country without the Nasuverse upgrade. (That is that every weapon is a lot stronger in the Fate series than it canon mythology. I doubt the real Excalibur shot beams of destroying destruction.) And in honestly I weakened him to put him in my story. In the mythology, Bhishma had the ability to choose his own time of death. That I feel is too Hax. The second thing is that Bhishma was known for making vows that he kept all his life. Bhishma itself means terrible vow. In fact, He forced a god to break its own vow so he could keep his own. I really wanted to make it a Noble Phantasam as it is one of Bishma's crowning traits. It was great and everything. I would have it set up so that if Bhishma made a vow, it would act as a command seal would, the World would try to help him keep his vow so time and space would bend for him. Again, too Hax.**

**So yeah, please Review.**


End file.
